


the moment before

by nychthemera



Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M, businessman!Shaun, photographer!Iouri, why yes this is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychthemera/pseuds/nychthemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a part of your past walks in to your office, would you rather shut the door in his face or pretend nothing ever happened? Or would you forgive and do more than forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moment before

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1) something I worked on literally over three months and 2) the first AU I've written in... 12 or so years. Both facts probably obviously showing in this.

The interview has dragged on for what feels like a forever and Shaun is more than ready to call it a day. It’s his own fault, partially, he’s put off sitting down with the journalists for weeks now while knowing they have a deadline to meet. And if he didn’t think the company needs publicity and the world to know about what they’re currently doing, he would have canceled the whole thing. But the fact is, what they are about to launch is massive and life-changing for many people and he’s actually excited to talk about it. Or would be, if the journalists were more interested in the company and the work they do and cared less about the details of his personal life. The woman in particular is coming up with imaginative ways to try and ask about his failed fling with a Hollywood A-list actress, a thing Shaun ended months ago but the press only found out some days ago. If the vultures of gossip magazines ever got the wind of his last proper relationship and how it ended they’d have a field day, he thinks and takes a sip of the coffee that must have gone cold a good while ago. 

Shaun hears the other interviewer cough and realizes he must have gotten lost in his thoughts.

”So, as I was asking, if you could sum up what you’re doing and planning on doing in the future in ten words or less, what would you say?” the man says and it’s a relief. Shaun knows the interview is about to come to an end, finally. The way the question is posed sounds like he’s facing a couple of bank managers and asking for a loan, not that he’s ever had to do that. 

”Changing lives, one brave person at a time,” he answers. Yes, it’s the official project tagline, up on the walls of every single room the general public has no access to and he’s starting to get fed up with it, but the journalists don’t need to know that. He stands up and rounds the table they were sitting at. ”Thank you,” he says and shakes the man’s hand before turning to the woman and ignoring the disappointed look on her face continues ”It was a pleasure to chat with you. Please mail the finished article to my assistant and we’ll take a look at it.” He’s doing his best to sound pleasant, but the undetone of his voice tells everyone in the room Shaun’s in charge here and he’s not going to let them print a single word he hasn’t approved. He also knows his behavior baffles the journalists, neither of them were expecting the politeness and patience he’s shown. 

”We will, Mr. White. I believe you have an appointment with our photographer who’ll make sure the face of the company is represented in more than just words,” the woman says, her voice just a bit too sweet and Shaun knows she’s enjoying the moment. It’s like she knows posing for photos is the absolute last thing Shaun wants to do today. He’s tired, on the edge and craving nothing more than to go home, have a drink and sleep for more than five hours before preparing for yet another stressful day ahead of him. He smiles, a smile so fake the journalists must see right through him and makes idle chit chat with them while walking them to the elevator. 

As soon as he’s sure the journalists are out of sight he lets the smile fade and walks back to his office, locking the door behind him and collapsing on a couch. Throwing an arm on his head, he sighs. He loves the work they do and wants nothing more than their venture to be successful, but it’s all starting to take its toll on him. He’s just about to close his eyes when his phone rings and he knows it’s his assistant, telling him the photographer has arrived to do his job. Not bothering to answer, he gets up to unlock and open the door. To see a familiar face on the other side. It’s been years, but it’s a face he’d thought he’d never see again in his life and would have liked to keep it that way, honestly. Shaun’s quick to mask the surprise and possible anger on his face. The photographer extends his hand and introduces himself. 

”Iouri Podladtchikov. I’ll need about twenty minutes to set up everything and then we can get this shoot started.” The man walks into Shaun’s office like he owns the place and Shaun is shocked to realize the other man has no idea who he is, apart from his public image as the company CEO. In a city as big as theirs, swarming with business people and photographers it would be a cruel twist of fate to be forced to work together with someone he’d rather forget ever existed. He watches as Iouri moves around in his office, rearranging the furniture to make room for all the photography gear, acting like he can do whatever he pleases. 

Shaun finally clears his throat and asks: ”So, what’s the plan here man? Snap a couple of pictures of a guy behind his desk and be done?”

Iouri turns to look at him, and slowly, like talking to a child, answers. ”No, the plan is to make you actually look like the multi-millionaire CEO that you are, in your fancy office. Though that might prove out to be more difficult than I’d thought.”

Shaun can’t help but stare at the other man. No one’s spoken to him like than in years and he’s not going to tolerate it. ”Look man, take whatever photos you need and don’t try to make me change anything because this is all you’re going to get.” His tone is attacking, he knows it, it’s deliberate. Sitting down on his desk chair, Shaun watches as the other man fumes, obviously not happy with his approach. He’s not very surprised by what Iouri says next. 

”I don’t tell you how to do your job, so don’t you dare tell me how to do mine. If you want to look like an asshole in the pictures instead of making an impression, be my guest, but I’m going to make sure the photos at least look good. I’m not going to let my name be attached to anything sub-par in a magazine read by hundreds of thousands of people.” 

Shaun sees the photographer is pissed off and somehow that makes him even angrier, even if he was the one who started it. ”I’m not going to deal with you talking to me like that, so get the fuck out of my office. If you ever think there’ll be a day when you can be a professional and work with the man who’s going to bring your employer their biggest sales to date, book the shoot for that day with my assistant. If you think you know it all so much better, then fuck off and tell your magazine they can have their piece without pictures.” Shaun realizes he sounds like a spoiled diva, like he’s that person most of the people seem to think he is. It’s been one hell of a long day and he’s not going to have someone to tell him what to do. He can feel Iouri’s stare on his skin, like the man is calculating whether it is worth it to punch him in the face or walk away and let someone else do the photoshoot. 

”Fine. Obviously you’re just like they all say you are.” It’s all Iouri says as he packs up his gear, fast, and moves to the door. ”Thank you for this Mr. White. It was a pleasure working with you.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm and if he weren’t so tired, Shaun might actually appreciate that sort of thing, might even bother to apologize. Before he can react, Iouri’s shut the door after himself and Shaun’s alone in the office again, sitting in the middle of furniture in disarray. He looks at the clock on the wall, thinks of all the work that needs to be done and how it could all be put off for one more day. Then he thinks of his apartment, waiting for him dark and empty and decides he can spend a couple more hours on finishing yet another report. With his mind set on the task he gets up to head to the communal kitchen to pick up a cup of coffee. He’s going to need it, the whole pot probably.

\-----

Shaun’s on his third cup of coffee of the day and it’s barely ten in the morning. He’s spent the morning going through reports from the past month and they look good, but he can’t concentrate on anything in them. He hasn’t slept well and he thinks that at that point there’s nothing but caffeine running through his veins. On top of everything, his mind keeps wandering to the previous night, to the disastrous photoshoot attempt. He’s somewhat shocked how seeing and being in the same room with Iouri affected him so much when it should have been nothing more than a business related meeting with someone he’d never see again. At least he should have been able to stay professional and not let something that happened years ago dictate his actions and words. But somehow that’s all he can think about, what happened when they were both younger and how that turned last night into a mess. When, half an hour later, he realizes he’s still on the same page of the report he was over an hour ago he gives up. There’s only one way he can snap out of his thoughts and even if it means abandoning his office for a while, he needs it or otherwise the whole week is going to be a disaster. He reaches under a shelf and picks up his skateboard. Opening the door, he’s preparing a short monologue to his assistant.

”I’m heading out and don’t know when I’m coming back. If I have meetings today, cancel or reschedule them. If someone really, really needs to see me, you know where to send them. But don’t. I don’t want to see anyone.” He gestures to the board in his hands and continues before his assistant has the chance to say anything because she looks like she’s about to list ten reasons why Shaun can’t be out of the office today. ”I mean it. I need to go out and be alone for a while and take a break.” He’s already pushed the call button for the elevator and watches as the floor numbers change when the elevator ascends. The doors open and he’s met with an intern who looks dumbfounded to see the company CEO in front of him, in a suit, with a skateboard leaning against one leg. Shaun steps into the elevator without saying a word and is half amused, half saddened by the hasty exit the intern makes. 

Once he’s reached the ground floor and is out of the building, he hops on the board and heads towards a small skatepark a couple of blocks down. The weather isn’t the nicest and he hopes that’s kept the kids at home. Or at school, or wherever they should be at this time of the day. He likes skating with them because they demand or expect nothing from him - nothing more than that he doesn’t fall on his face. Today he wants the park for himself though, being alone is the only way to make sure he manages to clear his head. His prayers have been heard and he finds the park empty. Shaun picks up the speed and rolls down the first ramp, lets his mind pick and choose all the small and insignificant things from over the past few days and forces himself to forget about them, like he’s done so many times before. From ramp to another he goes and tried to let go of all the thoughts that fill his head, thoughts of words he shouldn’t have said, meetings that could have gone differently, numbers that terrify him. The thoughts of ”what if this isn’t going to work out”. Today isn’t about impressing the kids, it’s about busying his body to escape the chaos inside his head. And he’s failing miserably. He cannot stop thinking about the interview that will soon make his plans and intentions public to the whole world, or the photoshoot that might have ruined the whole thing. If only it had been some other photographer and not the cause of one of the biggest upsets of his life. 

He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that it takes him a moment to understand that the shutter noise he hears is real, not part of what his brain has stored from the previous day’s events. He stops and spots Iouri on the ramp edge, looking through the camera viewfinder and smiling. 

”Your assistant directed me here after I showed up for our scheduled meeting at your office.” Shaun isn’t sure what surprises him the most, the fact that Iouri had bothered to book another time for the shoot or that he’d made the effort to find the park and come down all the way. 

”Well, I’m not sure those are the kind of photos your editor is expecting to go with the article,” he says and skates up the wall to meet Iouri. ” Sorry for yesterday man. It had been a long day, not that that’s any excuse, and I didn’t mean to tell you how to do your job. I realize how badly this shoot needs to happen and I appreciate you coming here. We’ll make it work today.” He’s slipped back into his CEO persona, tension and pressure creeping back into his body, whatever temporary relaxation he’d achieved now gone. Iouri notices it too and sets down his camera to gently grab the board from Shaun. Iouri’s halfway down the ramp wall when Shaun realizes what’s happened, and he watches as Iouri does a couple of tricks Shaun knows are difficult. Knows because he’s spent years learning and perfecting them himself whenever he had the time. 

”Didn’t know you skate,” Iouri half-shouts from the other side of the park. ”There are a lot of things a lot of people don’t know about me,” Shaun answers, all the while keeping his eyes on the smooth movements of Iouri’s body. After a moment Iouri finally comes to halt next to him, handing the board back to Shaun and pushing his hair back. ”I looked you up, studied you, to make sure the photos will be as good as possible. Skating never came up, not in a single thing about you. None of your hobbies did,” Iouri says, something in the look on his face making Shaun want to explain himself. 

”It’s something I’ve done since I was a kid, something just for me. And I want to keep it that way, so if you ever even think of showing those photos to your editor I’ll make sure you’ll never have work in this city again.” This is one thing you won’t take from me, he thinks. He also realizes he’s sounded unreasonably harsh and before this day goes to hell in a handbasket, he rushes to add ”This is a personal thing to me man. I feel like the whole world knows every little detail about me and my life and I need to have something just for myself. I don’t know, call it a secret if you wish.” He has been looking at the trees lining the park and when he turns his gaze to the other man he sees understanding on his face. ”It’s not the only secret you’re keeping from the world, but it’s safe with me. We all need a way to wind down and I guess yours is one of the healthier ones. Better than mine, anyway.” Iouri says the last sentence in a way that makes Shaun wonder if he should ask for an explanation, but decides against it. 

”We should probably head back to the office if you want to get any usable shots today. Nice style by the way, looks like you’ve skated a couple of years yourself,” Shaun says as they turn and start heading back towards the office building.

\-----

”That’s it,” Iouri says as he puts his camera down for the last time that day. The shoot has stretched long into the evening, with Shaun having to rush off to deal with what he’d described as ’semi-major crisis’ and forbidding Iouri to follow. 

”Thank God, I was starting to think you’d never say that,” Shaun says and Iouri smirks. ”Given how often your picture is in the papers one could almost mistake you for someone who likes to be photographed.” 

”Trust me, I don’t enjoy seeing my face on those pages, but the paparazzi don’t usually ask for permission.” Shaun doesn’t know why he feels the need to say that, other than to let Iouri read between the lines that his work is appreciated. Or maybe because, in another life, he might have become friends with the other man, their work ethic and sense of humour surprisingly similar. It’s a shame things went the way they did, Shaun thinks, hesitant to admit himself he’s enjoyed spending time with Iouri. Which is why he isn’t sure if he regrets it or not when he opens his mouth to invite Iouri over to his apartment for a drink. 

”One drink man. My apartment is almost literally around the corner,” Shaun says and watches Iouri push his hand through his hair and undo the neat bun he’d been sporting half the day. ”Okay, one drink,” Iouri agrees and lifts a camerabag full of gear on his shoulder. Without another word Shaun ushers the other man out and towards the elevators. 

They spend the next ten minutes in silence, walking towards Shaun’s apartment. When they find themselves in front of another set of elevator doors Iouri finally breaks the silence. ”You weren’t kidding about the around the corner part.” Shaun merely nods, opening the door to his apartment and stepping aside to invite Iouri in. ”It’s convenient. After a long day at work it’s nice to be home in no time.” What he doesn’t say is how he doesn’t come home all that often these days and when he does, can’t escape the fact that it works the other way round as well, that work is waiting for him around the corner. 

”Have a seat,” he says, pointing to the general direction of a couple of couches in the livingroom. ”What can I get you?” he asks Iouri while fishing a glass from the cabinet. 

”Vodka. Neat,” Iouri replies from one of the couches, not looking at Shaun but instead staring out of the large window. The request makes Shaun raise an eyebrow, but he hands the liqour to Iouri without a word before sitting down opposite to him and downing almost half of his own drink.

”Look, about what I said earlier—” Iouri starts just as Shaun says: ”What did you mean –”. Iouri’s gaze is suddenly very intensely focused on Shaun. ”You go first,” he says and takes a sip of his vodka. No grimace, like he were drinking water, Shaun can’t help but notice before starting his sentence again. ”When you said skateboarding isn’t the only secret I’m keeping, what did you mean ?” Shaun isn’t sure how to interpret the look on Iouri’s face, to him it looks like a mix of disbelief and humiliation, and just as Iouri answers, Shaun understands. 

”I lied when I said I looked you up. I knew exactly who you are and asked for this assignment. I also know what I did to you. About Scotty.” Iouri’s looking at his glass and for a second Shaun is ready to get up and shout at him, hit him, something, anything. Before he can do anything Iouri continues speaking. ”I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Back then I didn’t know you two were together, you kept it under the wraps so well. I thought you were both single and out of the two of you, he wasn’t even the one I wanted. But then that night I was drunk and Scotty was there and never said a single word. Not until the next morning when you called him and I realized I’d fucked up big time. I know it won’t change a thing, but if I could go back in time and not do that, I would. ” It all comes out in a rush and Shaun has a hard time registering everything he’s heard. ”I’m sorry I fucked up your life. I wanted to do this shoot to make it up to you somehow, not that it ever even comes close, but you know…” Iouri trails off, not sure how to finish the sentence and pours the rest of his vodka down his throat. 

Shaun knows he’s too old to hold grudges and what happened was only partially Iouri’s fault. He slowly gets up and walks over to Iouri, plucking the empty glass from his fingers and gently raising his chin to meet Shaun’s eyes. There’s almost feverish desperation in Iouri’s gaze and that’s what finally makes Shaun speak. ”I forgive you. Yeah, it hurt but it was Scotty’s mistake and he’s never had the guts to sincerely apologize.” He pauses, not sure if he should say what he’s about to, but decides to hell with it. ”When you said that out of the two of us he wasn’t the one you wanted, did you mean…” Shaun can’t make himself finish the sentence, but he doesn’t have to when Iouri nods. A nod so small he nearly misses it. What makes him ask the next question, he isn’t quite sure. Maybe it’s tiredness, or loneliness, or some sort of twisted payback, maybe it’s a mix of all. ”Would you still have me?” Shaun realizes it sounds like he’s stood Iouri up all those years ago, but when the other man breathes out a barely audible yes, he doesn’t care. 

Shaun leans down to kiss Iouri and in no time the kiss turns into a heated clash of teeth and tongue. Before Shaun fully realizes what he’s doing, his hands are tugging at Iouri’s hair and pulling him back a bit. ”Not here,” he manages to say and pulls Iouri up from the couch to lead him to the bedroom. When he pushes Iouri on the bed Shaun thinks it’s the first time in days he’s even set a foot in the room. Sleeping on the couch and in the office has to stop he decides as he reaches down to undo Iouri’s belt and pop open the button of his jeans. 

For a moment that’s all they do, undress each other and let their hands wander around. Shaun notices the scar on Iouri’s shoulder and wants to ask about it, but resigns to licking it and enjoys the way the other man shivers beneath him. He briefly meets Iouri’s gaze and mutters ”don’t come” against him collarbone before lowering himself to give Iouri a sloppy blowjob. Shaun can feel Iouri grip his hair and puts a bit more effort into the act before he senses Iouri’s body starting to sense and pulls away. 

Raising to give Iouri some space to move, Shaun kisses him quickly and hopes Iouri can taste himself. ”Turn around,” Shaun tells the other man and Iouri does as he’s told. Draping himself over Iouri’s back Shaun reaches over to the nightstand . ”How much can you take?” he wshipers into Iouri’s ear and waits for the man to turn his head to meet his eyes. ”Whatever you’ve got,” comes Iouri’s answer and the look in his eyes tells Shaun he really means it. Reaching down, Shaun rolls a condom over his dick and when he’s about to uncap the bottle of lube, Iouri’s hand is suddenly on his. ”Don’t,” is all the other man says with such determination that Shaun doesn’t want to argue with him. Shaun’s fingers tease around Iouri’s entrance and he understands that while it might have been a while since he’s last slept with someone, it’s not the case with Iouri. ”Okay?” he asks as he lines up and grabs Iouri’s hips. ”Okay,” Iouri mumbles into the duvet and Shaun pushes in. 

Part of him wants to stay like just like that, listening to Iouri’s breathing and enjoying the warm body under him, but a more dominant part makes him move and slowly build a rhythm. Iouri’s body responds to his movements and after a while Shaun pulls the man up to snake a hand around his dick. It’s not slow or gentle, and when he half kisses, half bites Iouri’s shoulderblade Shaun can feel the other man come all over his hand. Shaun’s surprised he’s lasted so long himself and it’s like that thought triggers something inside of him, pushes him over the edge and makes him come. He revels in the feeling for a long moment before pulling out and collapsing ungracefully onto the bed next to Iouri. For the longest time they both lay there, short of breath, without saying anything. Eventually Shaun peels off the condom and tosses it where he thinks his trash can still should be before turning and draping an arm around Iouri’s lower back. The other man sighs, contently Shaun hopes, and that’s the last thing he registers before drifting into sleep. 

\-----

Shaun had woken up alone the following morning, feeling more rested than he had in weeks. The only sign of life from Iouri had come in the form of photographs to approve to go with the article. Shaun had almost been surprised by how good they were, Iouri deefinitely managing to bring out the best of him and making him look like he truly knew what he was doing with the company. 

He’s spent the day anxiously waiting for the magazine to appear on his desk, wanting to see how the article looks on the glossy pages of the magazine. ”Here,” Shaun hears his assistant say when she finally pokes her head inside the office. ”And this came with it,” she says as she hands him an envelope with nothing but his name on it. Shaun frowns before opening the envelope, but a smile spreads on his face when he sees the prints of himself skateboarding. They’re good, even better than the ones that went with the article. He’s about to put them down and leaf through the magazine when he spots a small note among the pictures. ”For you. Again?” Shaun reads the words Iouri’s written and isn’t completely sure whether Iouri’s referring to the skating or the sex, but as he dials the number Iouri’s scribbled on the bottom of the note, he’s willing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Scotty Lago is a wonderful partner and doesn't cheat, but I needed someone to be the 'bad' guy.


End file.
